Barbarians
The original human race of the world, Barbarians were once driven out of their ancestral lands in the region known as Trestana 4000 years ago, and were forced to live in the frozen northlands of Nordia. Over 2500 years ago the nation that kept them from their homeland fell, and the Barbarians have since spread throughout Nordia, but they still remember their exile in the Frozen Wastes. Many young Barbarians still travel to the tundra to recapture some of their people’s harsh past. Personality The harsh winters and unforgiving climate of their past moulded the Barbarian spirit into something that can weather the worst of life’s storms. While they have left the snows far behind, they have not forgotten, and the old ways are still strong in their culture. They place deep stock in their cultural honour, a complicated system of commandments and taboos that govern the interactions of the tribes. Stoic in the face of pain and danger, violent and unforgiving when angered, but often filled with a quiet wisdom and deep love of family that belies their harsh exterior. Physical Description Barbarians are tall (averaging at about 6 feet, with men much larger than women), broad and usually very fit if not outright muscular. Their nomadic lifestyle leaves little place for indolence or luxury. Their hair is almost always a platinum blonde, their skin as pale as snow, and their eyes range from green to blue, but never brown or other dark colour. The only exceptions are the dragon-blooded, whose hair sometimes takes on the colour of their draconic ancestor. They usually live just as long as humans. Relations Their indoctrinated belief in their own racial purity has also made them somewhat arrogant towards the other human races. They see their own intrinsic strength compared to the other’s relative weakness, and scoff at what they see as the ‘pretend superiority’ of the Star-races. Towards the Star-Races they are mostly neutral, they still see themselves as superior, but feel that since no wrong has been done to them, they need seek no harm on the others. The only people the Barbarians outright respect are the Woodlords, who are regarded as semi-divine by the many Tribes, and Shifters, who are seen to be touched by the Moon-spirit. In general, Barbarians distrust the Dragonborn, their power and charm only accentuating their reputation as liars and oath-breakers among the superstitious Barbarian tribes. Individual Dragonborn can gain a high reputation with the tribes, but they have to work hard to achieve it. Barbarians are also very prejudiced against the Changelings, for much the same reasons that everyone else is. Of the Faeborn, Barbarians have no widely held opinion, rather taking them entirely on individual merits. Alignment Barbarians, like humans, contain the best and worst kinds, and so tend towards no alignment. Religion Barbarians originally worshipped a pantheon of nature deities that governed various aspects of the world. According to Barbarian legend, they arose from the spaces between these deities, being formed from the interaction between their powers as a people who embodied all things in the world. They believe the Woodlords are the offspring of these gods, and sometimes revere them as such. However, they recognize that their gods, like everyone else’s, are long dead, and so no longer actively worship them. Modern Barbarians accept all forms of divinity, and are as likely to Venerate the Virtues as they are to worship the Goddesses or adhere to a Principle. A unique aspect of Barbarian culture is that they partake in a kind of ancestor hero-worship. They venerate those ancestors who have done great deeds, and often maintain extremely detailed genealogies to link themselves to heroic figures of the past. This is not a true religion, as even the most fervent advocates of the ancestors do not gain the power of a cleric, but rather something that almost all Barbarians practice alongside their other religious convictions. It is often that you will hear a Barbarian swearing by the name of one of their honoured ancestors rather than one of the Goddesses or Virtues. Names All Barbarian children are given a name at birth that will stay with them for their lives. This name is usually in their own language, and usually has something to do with the first thing the mother saw on learning that she was pregnant. Barbarian surnames change, denoting the station and duty of the Barbarian, and are more titles than actual names themselves. There are no appreciable differences between male and female names. Adventurers Barbarians are nomads and adventurers at heart. Individuals often travel the world to seek fame, fortune and adventure in other lands. If the Barbarian survives and returns, they almost always bring back what treasure, knowledge and stories they’ve gained for the good of their tribe. Racial Traits *'Ability Score Adjustments: '+2 to Constitution, +2 to Wisdom, -2 to Intelligence, Barbarians are tough and perceptive, but they shun traditional education. *'Medium: '''Barbarians are medium creatures, and thus have no special bonuses or penalties from size. *'Normal Speed:' Barbarians have a base land speed of 30 feet. *'Bonus Feat: Barbarians can choose one of the following as a bonus feat at first level, they do not need to meet prerequisites for this feat: Catch Off-Guard, Combat Reflexes, Deadly Aim, Defensive Combat Training, Extra Rage, Great Fortitude, Improved Unarmed Strike, Intimidating Prowess, Iron Will, Nimble Moves, Power Attack, Run, Toughness and Weapon Focus. *'Skilled: '''1 extra skill rank each level. Barbarians are versatile, just like other humans. *'Languages: Skaasdi, the Barbarian tongue, and Common. Bonus Languages: Any. Barbarian Adventurers must learn to be understood wherever they go, and often bring those exotic languages back to their tribes. Category:Races